


His Design

by DoubleEntendre



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, M/M, architect!Bill cipher, pharaoh!dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleEntendre/pseuds/DoubleEntendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is the architect who designed the pyramid that would one day hold the body of the current Pharaoh, King Dipper. However, their relationship is a lot more complicated than that. Short little oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Design

The architect stared back at his creation—finally complete. The pyramid riddled with traps, gold, and more traps, would one day hold the body of the current pharaoh, King Dipper. It was perfect. He’d _made_ it to be perfect. Spent so much time on every little detail, so that for thousands of years to come, the people would remember the name of his king.

Bill went up to the front door, and began to add the last touches. He began to chip into the door his own symbol, his autograph so to speak. A triangle with a single eye. This was his. The king belonged to him, and no one else.

Someone came up behind him, and he whirled around, the tool ready in his hand to strike whoever it was, but then tilted his head, seeing the pharaoh himself, hidden in a thin brown cloak.

“Well well well,” Bill grinned, “If it isn’t his majesty—”

“Shh!” The king quickly responded, looking around.

“Oh don’t tell me you snuck out?” Bill leaned against the pyramid, “You naughty pharaoh, you.”

“Hello to you too, Cipher.” Dipper sighed, and then crossed his arms, and stood a bit taller, “So uh, how goes my um… grave?”

“Want to take a look? Just you and me.” Bill smirked, and held out a hand. Dipper looked around again.

“We won’t be caught, right?”

“Have we ever been?” Bill purred, his grin growing even wider.

“Yes,” Dipper narrowed his eyes, and Bill just waved him off.

“That was Old Man McGucket, no one would believe him anyways. Now come on, I want to show you the chamber of a thousand burning skulls.”

“The chamber of _what now!?”_

Bill laughed, and then grabbed his hand. Instead of entering through the front door however, he ran alongside the pyramid, Dipper struggling to keep the hood of the cloak over his head as the other pulled him.

“Cipher!” He shouted, “Where are we going!?”

“You really expect there not to be a trap in the front door? Pine Tree, you underestimate me!”

“I thought I said to stop calling me that!”

They ran for a bit after that, until they reached the edge of the pyramid, both panting. Bill began to laugh a bit, and then checking to see if anyone was looking, traced a pattern into the wall. The bricks slid open, revealing a bright golden passageway.

Bill grinned at the pharaoh, and then stepped inside. Dipper looked at it in awe, and then followed him. He recoiled in surprise when the opening slid shut.

The moment it was closed, Bill stepped closer to his king. “We can explore in a moment, but… It’s been far too long since we’ve last seen each other, Pine Tree.”

“Honestly, where do you even get that from, there aren’t even any pine trees here in—”

Bill put a finger to the other’s lips, and smiled, “If only the rest of your kingdom knew who ruled over _you_? Gives you orders, makes you plead like a _dog_.”

“Cipher—”

“We’re alone, Dipper.”

The king faltered for a second, and then smiled softly, pulling down his hood. He revealed the birth mark that was his namesake, and Bill’s eye traced over it lovingly, and then lowered, meeting the other’s own eyes.

“Bill.” The pharaoh murmured, “If anyone knew—”

“I’d be dead and your sister would be queen.  But doesn’t that make this all the more thrilling?!” Bill moved in closer, and Dipper’s breath caught. Bill could almost hear the way the other’s heart was pounding, and he decided to close the gap.

Hands traced over the other’s body as Bill hungrily kissed the pharaoh, closing his eyes. Who could have thought he’d fall in love with a king?

Not that he’d ever say he was in love. After a moment, an all too short moment, Dipper pulled away, eyes glazed over.

“You make me crazy, Bill.”

“As if you weren’t crazy before, _your majesty_.”

Dipper abruptly kissed him again then, deeply and passionately. He pushed the blonde up against the wall, the wall of his future grave, a wall that Bill had so carefully and painstakingly designed. Bill bit lightly at the other’s lip.

This was perfect, because he’d made it to be perfect. His design, and his king. He just prayed that the pharaoh wouldn’t require the use of this tomb for a very, very long time.

Until then? He smirked, pushing deeper into the kiss.


End file.
